warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FableClan
FableClan is owned by Leafbreeze. Consult her talk page or this page's talk page for joining arrangments. StarClan be with you. ''Welcome to FableClan... '''FableClan' is not like other Clans. They live in a dense, dark forest. The only problem is, they're not alone. FableClan lives in an enchanted forest- an Enchanted forest with few creature that only FableClan cats know about, and how to control. They're battle skills are sharp, but are kept hidden like sheathed claws untill the moment of danger when it is needed. FableClan cats do not eat meat, but some of the many plants and herbs found in the forest. Ousiders be warned, danger awaits you the moment you set an unsuspecting paw within the Enchanted Forest. Alliegiances 'Leader' [[Unicornfrost|''Unicornfrost]]- A sparkling, silvery white she-cat with glisseningsilver eyes.(Leafbreeze) 'Deputy' [[Swiftspot|Swiftspot]]- A black and white she-cat with blue eyes(Loveleaf) 'Medicine Cat(s) [[Littlewing|Littlewing]]- A small white and tan she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes.(Loveleaf) '''Warriors [[Gladeshadow|''Gladeshadow]]- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes. She is very mysterious and devious, and most cats tend to ease away from her when she's close. (Snapefan1) 'Griffonfeather'- A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenixfeather) 'Pegasuswing'- A silver-gray tom with brown eyes.(Phoenixfeather) 'Apprentices' 'Queens' 'Elders' Roleplay Unicornfrost awoke abrubtly. She'd been thrashing around, her dreams haunted by faceless figures floating around her. She shook bits of moss out of her pelt and peeked out of her den. It was, of course, very early and she was the only one awake. She sighed heavily, then hurried out of camp. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 16:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (mind if i jump in? :) Gladeshadow jerked awake, a strange feeling a disturbance troubling her. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't feel good. She glanced up and uncurled herself around her nest and stood up, padding toward the den entrance-but she froze as she spotted Unicrornfrost hurry out of camp, the tip of her tail dissapearing out of the entrance. An overwhelming sence of temptation filled Gladeshadow. Should she follow her? RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 16:39, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Not at all) Unicornfrost slowed at sat down. What now? Even the Forest seemed to be asleep. She could her the faint, wonderful sound of the Stream in Starplace. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:02, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow glanced around for a moment stepping out and padding silently toward the camp entrance, her old ClawClan slinking and tracking instincts kicking in. The feeling of the fight...the feeling of the kills...no. Gladeshadows shook her head, pausing in front of the camp entrance in the shadows. She didn't belong to ClawClan. She belonged to FableClan. Gladeshadow glanced across the clearing and toward the Medicine Den, where Wolfeyes struggling to sleep, twitching every minute or so. She held back a growl and the urge to attack before turning back toward the entrance and padding out of camp, instantly scenting Unicornfrost. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:25, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Grr, my mouse stopped working) Unicornfrost glanced around, and shrugged to herself. ''Like I've anything else to do. She approached the sparkling stream, then leaned so close that the cool, magical water touched her nose, pulling her in. She leaned forward the rest of the way, and faded from sight. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:32, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh and by the way, I have a plan involving Gladeshadow and Wolfeyes in the future...hehehe I'm so evil lol :) Gladeshadow crept forward toward where Unicornfrost's scent headed-moments later, she found her at the edge of the stream. She thought of ClawClan again...how they'd creep up on their enemies...killing them with a swift warrior blow or snap of the neck...Gladeshadow shook her head fiercly. No! No! Not ClawClan...she was in FableClan now...she couldn't harm her own leader. Gladeshadow watched as Unicornfrost leaned toward the water, letting it touch her nose. And then, she suddenly faded out of sight. Gladeshadow jumped slightly at this but made no move toward the stream. She wouldn't follow. She'd just wait. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:37, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oh, really? I look forward to it! :) Unicornfrost was standing on the patch of normal-looking ground like that she'd seen in her recent visit. She took a deep breath, and stepped off of it, onto the starry grass. A breeze began to blow, and a figure appeared in front of her. The cat wasn't solid, but looked like wind--if wind was visible. The outlined wind-cats features swayed and swirled slightly. She spoke, her voice smooth and echoing, "Greetings, young leader.... I see you have come.... seeking answers and secrets....," she wihspered, yet her voice was audible. Unicornfrost dipped her head, "I am, Air," she said. Air nodded, swirling, "I am afraid...I have...nothing to tell you....at least...not many things," she wihspered. Unicornfrost nodded, "I will accept any information I can get." Air purred, and noise that sounded like wind blowing, "They only information...Ihave...concerns you and your clanmates....not so much...your Clan...." Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 17:51, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (You'll be getting hints along the way every time Gladeshadow thinks of Wolfeyes and ClawClan hehe :) Gladeshadow kept her amber eyes locked on the stream where Unicornfrost had dissapeared, as silent as though attacking an ememy clan when she was in ClawClan...Gladeshadow shook her head again. She belonged to FableClan. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 17:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can you tell me?," Unicornfrost urged. Air hesitated, "I cannot...tell you...but show you.....Otherwise you wouldn't believe me.....I do not think...you would wish...for me to show you.....you'll regret it....for the rest of your soon-to-be horrible life....," she said, flicking her windy tail. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (*hint *hint. Something's gonna happen involving my plan. ooh i'm so evil...and with what you posted above, you're keeping me in suspence. :) Gladeshadow kept watching the stream, not daring to even twitch a whisker or pay attention to the dark shadows moving closer behind her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I THINK, I may have to go soon.) Unicornfrost looked desperatly at the cat, "Tell me!," she cried. Air hesitated again, then shook her head. "You'll find out...for yourself soon...enough." Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:09, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay post whenever you get back :) The shadows crept up toward Gladeshadow, the tortoisheshell she cat too focused on the stream. But the rustle of undergrowth made Gladeshadow perk up her ears and glance over her shoulder. She screamed. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Not just yet, though) Unicorn let out a desperate wail, then reappeared, laying on the side of the stream, her face and inch from the water. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:16, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Okay, whenever its a suspenceful moment tell me if can bring it in :) Gladeshadow, panting, leaned back against the nearest tree, her heart pounding. She glanced back up and saw nothing where the shadows, claws outstretched, reached for her, only to dissapear a moment later. What in StarClan was that? Her heart pounding, Gladeshadow struggled to relax and just looked back around the tree, where Unicornfrost repeared on the side of the stream. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:22, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost staggered to her her paws, looked around, then leaped over the stream, and ran full-speed into the trees on the other side, and out of sight. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:24, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow gasped and immidiatly decided to follow at Unicornfrost's abruptness at staggering to her paws and leaping over the stream without another passing glance. The tortoishesell she cat ran forward, leaping over the stream in a single bound, and then carefully slinking after Unicornfrost's scent. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:27, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost stopped at a tree, gathering her thoughts. What was to happen to her? What would happen if it killed her? Surely Air would have told her? Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow crept forward, only to turn and climb up the nearest tree, silently leaping from one branch to the other, her amber eyes locked on Unicornfrost far beneath her, Gladeshadow cleverly hidden by the trees leaves. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:36, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost let out a heavy breath, then started back torwards camp. She paused, then started pacing. She didn't want to go back to camp, but what is she supposed to do now? Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow watched Unicronfrost as the paused, flicking her tail as she dug her claws into the bark of the tree branch, watching Unicornfrost intently thru narrowed, amber eyes. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:46, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost tensed, then steaked back to the camp entrance, then peeked inside. No one was awake. Not a soul was in sight in FableClan camp. Unicornfrost quietly cursed her slumbering clanmates, there was things to be done! Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:48, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow growled softly and climbed down the tree, hiding in the undergrowth ahead near the camp entrance where Unicornfrost stood. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:49, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost turned around wildly, then raced around the corner, disappearing in her stone den. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 18:52, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow slunk forward and into the camp as the tip of Unicronfrost's tail dissapeared into her stone den. Casting a sharp glance at her Leader's den, Gladeshadow quickly slunk back into the warriors den and curled up, but lay awake without another word. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 18:56, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost, with trembling paws, huddled in the back of her den. She stepped forward, and peered out. No one was there. Maybe she wasn't being followed, after all. Unicornfrost climbed out of her den, and left the camp again, sniggering if she fooled the cat that may have been following her. She stopped at the sound of fluttering wings, stomping hooves, and grunts. Unicornfrost froze. Unicornfrost "Do you believe in magic? 19:03, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ------ Gladeshadow couldn't sleep. She just lay there in the den, thinking of what she saw about Unicornfrost...and the strange, claw-stretching shadow. What was that? Had she imagined it? Gladeshadow shook her head but dared not sleep. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 19:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG